


I do

by Maone



Series: Proposal [3]
Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Angst, I promise nobody gets into a car crash, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, what do you mean you waited a year for this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre's been distant and won't tell Semir what's going on. Semir's afraid that his lover wants to leave him, but he couldn't be further from the truth
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Series: Proposal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	I do

It was an early morning and the lights of street lamps shone through cracks of windows. Too of an early hour to leave and too late to be coming home and Semir being in his semi-awake state stirred as soon as the jingle of keys in a lock reached his ears. He rolled to his side and looked at the alarm clock. The glowing number four appearing nearly as judgemental as his own growing feeling. Andre has been gone all night. Again.

They've already talked about this before and as much Semir trusted his lover, Andre's been awfully evasive. With a displeased grunt, the young turk climbed out of the bed, the growing irritation of having to deal with this issue for so long pushed aside the goose bumps that ran through his body upon impact with the cold ground. The muted sounds coming from the other room were a sign that Andre wasn't aware of his wakefulness and tried to make a conscious attempt at being quiet, which has been pointless, Semir couldn't sleep very well since they started to have problems.

He found his lover just as he was in the process of putting away his gym bag and the lack of sweat on the tall man's body in comparison to the reeking clothes he was pulling out, told Semir that he showered at the gym. Semir didn't say anything, instead, he leaned against the doorframe, his mind burning with frustration and it wasn't long until Andre paused and slowly turned to look at him. Their eyes met in a brief silent exchange, at seeing Semir's frown, Andre appeared a bit confused until realization struck him upon glancing at the wall clock.

He sighed tiredly and finished putting away the dirty clothes.

"Don't look at me like that, I've told you that I have to prepare for the tournament." He said, frown of his own forming on his forehead, Andre definitely wasn't in the mood to argue, but Semir could care less. He pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked up to his lover, eyes burning into his.

"You also have to go to work in two hours, in case you forgot!" He snapped. Andre looked away in a semi roll of his eyes, which only fueled Semir's anger, " What the hell is wrong with you Andre? You don't work behind the counter, or in some fancy office up on hundredth floor, you're a cop!! A cop that has to drive, that has to be alert, tell me when was the last time you slept like a normal human being?!"

Andre rubbed a hand down his face, possibly trying to do his best not to start yelling back, it was pretty early in the morning as it was.

Instead he released a frustrated puff of breath and in as calm of a voice as he could muster, he replied, " Look Semir, I've spent a year looking over my shoulder, if I didn't think I could handle functioning on little sleep, I wouldn't be doing this. Just trust me." 

Semir just shook his head in disbelief.

"You've never been this obsessed with training for any of your tournaments before, what's so important about this one?"

Andre remained silent for a moment, pondering on the question, Semir waited, he wanted to know what was so important that Andre would put so much strain on their already troubled relationship, they only just reconciled after his lover suddenly stopped coming home and now this?

"I'll tell you when I win it" was the reply that Semir didn't want to hear. He hated it when Andre got evasive, it only fueled his paranoia.

He didn't want to go back to that dark place, but the thought still lingered on his mind and it pained him.

"Are we okay?" The question burned his tongue and Andre looked at him almost immediately in surprise and Semir felt shameful for bringing it up, but he genuinely needed to know.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked slowly, seemingly unsure.

Semir carefully met his lover's eyes, the anger slowly dissolving into sadness as the long-extinguished fear began to send sparks once more. Andre's grey eyes met him with a demanding gaze and in the corner of his eye Semir could see Andre's arms carefully reaching out to him, perhaps ready to put rest to any crawling dark thoughts, but this distance that Andre put between the two of them once already, was strong enough to make any small show of affection from lover seem as nothing more, but putting a veil over matter he just didn't want to discuss. Still, Semir missed him and didn't pull away when those warm hands loosely rested on his sides.

"I don't know what do you want from me anymore" Semir said.

The sadness in his voice made Andre wince and slowly his hands moved further around Semir, until they were pressed against one another, one looking down in puzzling fondness while the other looking up nearly devastated.

"Do you trust me?" Andre asked seriously.

Semir looked away and sighed, but at Andre's nudge he looked back at him.

"I do" he promised eventually. When he was met with a smile, he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Then don't worry, little bird, we're completely okay." Andre pressed a brief kiss to his lips. " When I win the tournament, I'll tell you everything."

Semir chuckled.

"You sound awfully confident in yourself there, buddy."

Andre shrugged.

"I've got a strong motivation."


End file.
